


Even The Stars Fall Asleep

by goyangiprince



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, p101 feelings, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: From the moon, to the starsWe wandered through the universeAnd found each other





	Even The Stars Fall Asleep

Jonghyun pretends he doesn't hear the door creak open, doesn't hear the footsteps padding towards his bed and immediately know it's Minhyun. He stays still, waits for Minhyun to climb into bed and wrap his stupidly long limbs around him before he even acknowledges that he's there.

“I was sleeping, you know,” he complains.

“Liar,” Minhyun mumbles against his shoulder. He's right of course. Minhyun knows him too well, knows that there's no way he's going to get a wink of sleep tonight, _“what if--”_ thoughts running through his head nonstop, questioning every mistake and decision he's made since debut, let alone just on the godforsaken reality hell that made up the last few months of their lives.

Getting fourteenth place wasn't even the biggest burden. Jonghyun really, truly was okay with where he ended up. No, what weighed on his heart was thirteenth place, was everyone finally seeing Dongho for the sweetheart he was and getting so, so close but not making it.

Twentieth place, with sweet Minki who stayed so uncharacteristically quiet at the start, only to break down when Jonghyun finally got him alone and away from the pressure of it all. _Everyone loves you for you, please don't be afraid to be yourself, you do deserve this love,_ Jonghyun reminded him, but he was too late. Another mistake.

And ninth place, worst of all, with Minhyun not even able to say a word through his tears. 

They're back at the dorm for now, finally free from the show, but Minhyun is still so worried. So many years of living together made Jonghyun just as good at reading Minhyun as Minhyun was at reading him. He can practically hear the thoughts running though Minhyun’s head when he sighs and squeezes him tighter.

“You're not even drunk,” Jonghyun chides lightly, turning around to face him. He's dressed in just an oversized t-shirt and boxers now, his hair washed and falling in his eyes cutely, despite the worried look on his face. “You even have your own room now, no reason to be lazy and not climb up the bunk bed like you used to,” he teases. 

Minhyun frowns.

“You deserve this,” Jonghyun says. He strokes the side of Minhyun’s face before he brings him in for a soft kiss. He's trying to reassure Minhyun, but there's something so comforting and familiar about him that the instant he feels Minhyun's soft lips against his own, Jonghyun can't help but feel a little lighter himself. 

“So did you,” Minhyun replies, laying back and staring straight up at the ceiling. He sighs again. “You've kept us together all this time and you're always there for us and I-” his voice is small, tired, just as fearful as he was when the show started. “I don't want to do this alone.”

Jonghyun props himself up, looks Minhyun in the eye. “I'm still here, you know. Not going anywhere.” 

Minhyun sighs, avoiding Jonghyun's gaze. “I know. But _this--_ ” he waves a hard in the air for effect, “this is not what I wanted. I just want to be with you, with all of you….” he trails off. 

“Hey, we'll all be okay,” Jonghyun reassures him, turning Minhyun's face back towards him to express himself sincerely. “We'll have to promote separately, but you'll always be an important part of the group.” Minhyun just grunts, looking resigned to his fate, and Jonghyun sighs. 

“It's going to be a good, fun thing, Minhyun-ah. You should enjoy it!” he clarifies. “Besides,” he continues when Minhyun looks unconvinced, swinging a leg over to straddle Minhyun’s waist, pinning him underneath him. “I'm gonna be Wanna One's biggest fan,” he says with a grin, which finally gets Minhyun to roll his eyes, the corner of his mouth betraying a smile even as he scoffs.

“Such a dumb name,” he says, but Jonghyun muffles his complaints with another kiss, deeper this time, feeling Minhyun relax as his worries melt away one by one, even if it's just for a little while.

His hips press down against Minhyun’s, who groans underneath him. Jonghyun can feel him already getting hard. Jonghyun looks down at him, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I've got a question for Wanna One's handsome Minhyun~” he teases. “Can I blow you?” 

Jonghyun chalks up another victory point when Minhyun laughs, the mood finally lightened. “God yes,” Minhyun tells him, shifting upwards to kiss him again. Jonghyun reaches down to rub Minhyun through his boxers, pleased when his whole body responds to the touch, breathing heavy between kisses. 

“You've done a wonderful job, really,” he praises Minhyun in between the kisses he presses against his neck, a hand slipping under his oversized t-shirt to pull it up. “You worked so hard, and you did it,” he continues, shifting to place his next kiss on Minhyun’s now bare chest. He works his way down with little kisses, with teasing drags of his teeth against soft skin just to hear Minhyun’s breath catch.

“I'm so, so happy and proud of you,” he says, one more time before he finally pulls Minhyun’s boxers down. Minhyun’s ears are red, embarrassed.

“You're so much,” Minhyun protests, but his voice is fond and Jonghyun smiles before he finally bends down. He has every intention of taking his time, wants to show Minhyun how much he loves him in every way he can. He licks up the side Minhyun's cock, presses kisses down the length, gets him wet enough to drive him crazy. He savors the heavy breaths Minhyun lets out when he wraps his hand around his dick, pumping a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip.

They've done this plenty of times before, but it never gets old to Jonghyun, to whom every groan and whimper he gets out of Minhyun is a treasure. He starts to bob his head, taking him into his mouth further each time, his hand moving in time with his mouth. When he presses his tongue up against the underside of Minhyun's cock every time he goes down, he's rewarded with Minhyun's hands tangling in his hair and the most delicious moan tumbling from his lips, unashamed. Jonghyun hopes the others still have the TV turned up out in the living room, but he's not about to stop now.

Every whimper Minhyun makes goes straight to Jonghyun's own dick, neglected as he focuses on Minhyun. He moves his hand to his own crotch, trying to get just enough friction to keep him from going crazy. He tries to relax, taking Minhyun's cock down his throat entirely, letting Minhyun buck his hips up into his mouth to match his movements.

Giving in, Jonghyun starts jerking himself off, letting himself moan around Minhyun's cock. Minhyun's fingers tug hard at his hair at the vibrations, his hips bucking up more erratically now. Jonghyun looks up, watching Minhyun lose himself in pleasure, back arched and head thrown back. Jonghyun's eyes are starting to water, but he lets it happen, tears running hot down his cheeks when he blinks them away. Minhyun's hips buck up a few more times and then finally, he's coming thick and hot down his throat. Jonghyun swallows, pulling away with a satisfied smile of a job well done. 

“Let me get you off,” Minhyun insists, slipping a hand under Jonghyun's waistband, experienced hands touching him in all the right ways while he muffles Jonghyun's moans with kisses. He's so wound up that it doesn't take long, Minhyun encouraging him with a “come for me, Jonghyun-ah” is all it takes to send him over the edge. 

He melts into the mattress, boneless and happy and basking in the afterglow, bringing Minhyun down for one more kiss, which he happily obliges.

“Feel better?” he asks after they clean up, and Minhyun says he is. Jonghyun can see in his eyes that he's actually telling the truth, so he's satisfied. He cuddles up against Minhyun, much like Minhyun always insists on doing to him, and Minhyun grins like he just won the lottery.

“Wow, I must have done something right if you're like this~” he teases.

“Shut up,” Jonghyun mumbles, his tired eyes already closing on their own. Right now, he just wants to lay his head on Minhyun’s chest and enjoy the moment while it lasts. Tomorrow's troubles can deal with themselves. No matter what happens, they'll face it together, just like they always have.

_When I see the moon that's like your eyes_  
_I worry about how your day was_  
_You don't look well_  
_Stop trying to be fine_  
_You can act like a child, I'll hug you_  
_On the last line of your diary_  
_I'll always be there_

**Author's Note:**

> FREAKING HWANG MINHYUN, I WRITE THIS FIC AND THEN HE DOES THIS?? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD???  
> 
> 
> Anyways, I got sucked deep into Nu'est and P101 >.> I've always liked Nu'est but I'm invested now.....too invested......help. First time writing these boys, so I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Title and song quotes are from JR and Minhyun's Daybreak
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)! Please talk to me about how perfect Jonghyun is, I need more people to cry with me
> 
> p.s. u can also follow me on my v. nsfw (no seriously) nu'est [twitter](http://twitter.com/nsfw_est) if you are equally as trashy as me ok byeeee


End file.
